The present invention is directed to a device for fixing a flexible plate in place on a cylinder of a rotary printing press. The flexible plate has suspension legs that are received in a fastening slit on the cylinder. At least one base body, which receives fastening elements, is situated in the cylinder groove that is located radially inwardly from the fastening slit.
A device for fixing a flexible printing plate on the forme cylinder of a rotary printing press having at least one cylinder groove extending in the axial direction is known from DE 43 35 140 C1.
In this prior device, a first, or leading suspension leg, which is beveled at an acute angle, is suspended at an edge of the first groove wall of the cylinder groove of the forme cylinder. A second, or trailing, suspension leg can be placed against the second groove wall, extending approximately in the radial direction of the forme cylinder, of the cylinder groove. The cylinder groove contains a spindle which is pivotable around its axis. Two leaf springs, each of which is distributed over the width of the printing plate, are fastened on the spindle and can be brought into, or out of contact with the suspension legs in the course of pivoting of the spindle.
DE-OS 22 35 119 discloses a device for clamping a printing plate, wherein lead springs are fastened on a pivotable shaft. This shaft is arranged in three stationary bearings.
DE 38 12 137 A1 describes a device for fastening a printing plate. Two pivotable fastening elements are seated in a hollow shaft.
DE 11 78 442 B1 shows a device for fastening a flexible plate with a base body, wherein a length of the fastening elements is less than a length of the base bodies.
EP 0 713 770 A1 describes a device for fastening printing plates by means of leaf springs.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing a device for fastening a flexible plate on a cylinder of a rotary printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing the cylinder with a fastening slit that terminates in a cylinder groove. The groove is radially inward from the slit and carries at least one base body. Typically, several such base bodies are carried in the cylinder groove. Fastening elements, that engage suspension legs of flexible plates, when these suspension legs are inserted into the cylinder groove, are carried by these base bodies. The lengths of the fastening elements are less than or equal to the lengths of the base bodies in the cylinder axial direction.
The advantages to be obtained by the present invention consist, in particular, in that a rugged, simply constructed device, which can be produced cost-effectively, is created. The device in accordance with the present invention can be displaced without the turning of a spindle in only two positions. A further advantage of the present invention lies in that in its axial extension it can consist of several short base bodies. It is possible because of this to remove the device laterally from the cylinder groove, for example for maintenance purposes, without having to dismount the cylinder from the lateral frame. An automatic plate feeding and removal by means of known devices is possible.